five_great_nations_20fandomcom-20200213-history
Ikki Uchiha
'''Character First Name''' Ikki '''Character Last Name''' Uchiha '''IMVU Username''' BaransuKenzai '''Nickname''' Qrow '''Age''' 13 '''Date of Birth''' 9/24 '''Gender''' Male '''Ethnicity''' Konohagakurian '''Height''' 5'1" '''Weight''' 95lbs '''Blood Type''' O+ '''Alignment''' Lawful neutral '''Occupation''' Shinobi '''Scars/Tattoos''' N/A '''Affiliation''' Hidden Leaf Village '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality, Appearance ,and Behavior''' Personality: Although rather infuriatingly blunt, Ikki is a boy of few words and even fewer compliments. Not much is known about him aside from his infamy in manipulating people and general state of not caring- his motto seems to be to do things as quickly and efficiently as possible so as to not waste time or energy. He views most things aside from fighting (which he appears to enjoy, despite his constant comments of it being troublesome) as a pointless exercise in waste, and views human interaction in the same light majority of the time. Appearance:Ikki held a Lean and sinewy appearance, revealing to be built more for speed and maneuverability rather than strength, and at his joints appeared to be rather toned. His hair is closer to feathery rather than silky (though still quite soft) and is typically kept cut to a reasonable length with a slightly spiked appeal to it most resembling his father's hair. Ikki reveals to have a pretty, if not feminine; its usually contorted into a rather unattractive scowl. Ikki dons a black one-piece outfit accented by red trimmings, with a pair of tan colored elbow pads and black arm bands that were fastened up to his forearm on both his right and his left. He wears traditional shinobi sandals that stopped at the ankle with bandages covering up to the top his calf on each side. '''Nindo''' N/A '''Summoning''' N/A '''Bloodline/Clan''' Uchiha '''Ninja Class''' Genin '''Element One''' Earth '''Element Two''' None at the moment '''Advanced Nature''' N/A) '''Weapon of choice''' '''Databook''' '''Chakra color''' Purple '''Weapons Inventory''' N/A '''Jutsu List''' '''''Academy Jutsu''''' * Transformation Technique * Clone Technique * Body Replacement Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Generic Sealing Technique * Genjutsu Single tomoe sharingan: This is the first form of the Sharingan (single tomoe) allows Ikki to see chakra flow. This in itself gives colour to chakra, allowing Ikki to differentiate them. He is also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. This is the sharingans second-most prominent ability that grants Ikki an incredible clarity of perception, allowing him to easily recognise genjutsu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements.As the Sharingan evolves, gaining more tomoe, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to Ikki, allowing him to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted movement. However, even though Ikki may be able to see an attack or know it is coming, his body may not always have time to react. '''Unique Traits''' Akuma kurō budō: Shokubai (Demon crow martial arts: Catalyst) The Shokubai fighting style itself displays a brutal efficiency not observed thus far, when delivering vicious blows of various natures directly to the adversary's body, regardless of what type of defense they may mount in response. This capability relies on Ikki's proficient agility and dexterity with both his hands and feet, in order to fluidly launch a decisive counter-attack if any strike is blocked, while retaining the ability to fully exploit any openings that such a feat may expose. He usually displayed this style without the use of a weapon. Akuma kurō budō: Tsugunai (Demon crow martial arts: atonement).Tsugunai is a fighting style, which focuses on landing strong, blows and kicks. In this stance, Ikki's body is turned to the side. His right arm is pointed up towards the sky while his other arm is pointed to the ground. He also moves at a faster pace, often attempting to catch the opponent off guard. As opposed to his normal long-ranged tactics, Ikki fights with close range tactics, resulting in more damage with his physical attacks. This fighting style is usually used for hand-to-hand combat but Ikki has been seen to incorporate his scaled fist technique to improve his striking capabilities. Akuma Kurō budō: Taihai (Demon Crow Martial Arts: Decadence): This fighting style is more defensive than the others previously displayed Stance of "Taihai/Decadence", allowing Ikki to gather himself and begin to mentally memorize his opponents movements. Which allows him to copy almost any movement or action after seeing it performed, including acrobatics, martial arts, and other physical stunts. With this skill he becomes more adept in combat allowing him to turn the tides of battle. He does this by combining several forms and movements in rhythmic motions instead of using the same thing over. This technique does exhaust him after its allotted limit of 5 minutes. Ikki typically uses this technique when he feels overwhelmed or is taking on more than one opponent. Shurikenjutsu - Literally meaning sword hidden in the hand techniques. This pertains to techniques that entail the throwing of shuriken, kunai, senbon or any other of a number of bladed, hand-held weapons. Shurikenjutsu can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, and/or chakra flow in order to create more devastating techniques. As a consequence of the versatility of the weapons involved. However, because of its value as a supplemental art, numerous more innovative techniques have been developed, including ones that can even alter the trajectory of the projectiles once they've be thrown. Expert users can use such methods to accurately hit targets that are even located in their blind spots. Ikki typically uses this skill in conjunction with a highly durable thin piece of wire to control numerous weapons. '''Allies''' Leaf Village '''Enemies''' None at the moment. '''Background Information ''' Family: Father - Shou Uchiha Mother - Hentai Gokkun/Uchiha (Deceased) Sister - Jin Uchiha (Deceased) Adoptive Brother - Musashi Mukuro Grandfather - Legacy Uchiha (Deceased) Grandmother - Fire Uchiha ( Deceased) Uncle - Hiro Uchiha Cousin(s) - Jasmine Uchiha, Great Grandfather - Shi’Chi’Rou Uchiha Great Grandmother - Unknown ''' ''' Familial Background: Ikki’s father Shou lived a very lonely life in his childhood years, his father being a commanding officer of the Uchiha Police Force, and his mother an ANBU black ops agent for the Leaf. It was rare for the three of them to get together, but they were proud of their son when he ascended the rank of Genin. At age 15, two months prior to the Chunin Exams Shou would take part in, Fire Uchiha would be Killed in action on a mission and the news would devastate both Shou and Legacy. With his determination on becoming a Chunin so he could assist his father in searching the man responsible, Shou would enter the Exam where he would meet his future wife to be, Hentai Gokkun, a Kunoichi with a troublesome past she couldn’t remember. Within the final rounds of the Chunin Exams, Shou and Hentai would face off, the Kunoichi unimpressed with the Uchiha’s ability as her Suiton capabilities seemed to counter Shou’s Katon in every way, but through the use of the training he had received from his sensei Uoumei and an undying will Shou would find himself victorious and much like several other Genin would become a Chunin. Ecstatic that his son was now a Chunin, Legacy would be faced with a choice whether to allow his son to live a life of peace or anger, and when the choice was done he would forge his death only to go looking for answers. His small journey would pit him against the criminal group, the Akatsuki only to join them in hopes of learning of the whereabouts of the man -- much to his luck he wouldn’t. Shou's mother was the first to die, being killed during a mission, a year later his father faked his death to find the killer having seen Shou's progress as a Shinobi excell more than he thought. He'd soon join the Akatsuki for information and run into Shou again at the age of 24 trying to capture the four tails sealed within Raizen. They depart, but after meeting his son again Legacy dies by the killer showing up again. Years ago, the Killer, Hao Tachibana, continues to target Shou's family for a reason unknown until later. Him and a group come to attack Shou and his family at their weakest, when Ikki is being born. Kidnapping Ikki in hopes to harness the young males Sharingan they kill Jin and Hentai first, and Tadakatsu, Musashi, Raizen, and Minamoto go to catch him Minamoto and Raizen, Shou's childhood best friends are killed in this incident But thankfully to the research of the man known as Ashido Brown, Raizen and Minamoto's memories were harnessed to create the Cybernetic twin shinobis, Sagaku and Minamoto Ukiyo Being the son of Shou Uchiha and the younger brother of Jin. During his mother's pregnancy, His father left the Land of Sound to find a doctor in hopes to help deliver Ikki. Shou having returned and the success of Ikki's birth going well, Shou and his family would be attacked as the assaulters kidnapped Ikki in hopes of harvesting the young child’s Sharingan as he matured. His father having awoken his Mangekyou Sharingan, Shou and gang fought to retrieve Ikki. During the altercation, His father would only continue to lose more of his comrades in a battle that would forever change him. Successfully retrieving Ikki, Shou raised his son teaching him the horrors of the real world before leaving him in the care of a good friend of his and mentor Izanagi as he left to finish training with the Reptilian Beast. '''Roleplaying Library ''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles:''' '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Roleplays:''' '''Approved by: '''